Kalinawan
by et lover
Summary: Maayos pa ba ang aking pamilya...patawad anak


Kalinawan

Nasa Penguin Park na naman ako. Hindi ko alam pero lagi akong tinatawag nito. Marahil ito rin ay nakakaramdam ng lunkot at kakulangan.

Si mama ay pumanaw na… ikatllong lingo na ng aking pag-iisa. Si Sakura Li ay hindi ko matunton. Ang alam ko na lang ay malayo na sya at kasama nya si Syaoran. Buti pa sila ay masaya. Buti sila ay magkasama. Nag-iisa na lang ako dito.

Ng nasa ospital pa si mama, may pilit syang sinasabi. Iniwan nya ako ng hindi man lang nasasabi ang nais nyang iaprating sa akin.

_Nakaraan_

"_Tomoyo, anak… patawad at ako ay naging makasarili. Anak mahal na mahal kita at kung alam ko lang ang ginawa ko hindi… sana…nagkamali pag muli…_

_At nag-iisa na ako. Noon ko lang naramadaman ang pangungulila. Doon ko narining ang boses na tumatawag sa akin._

_Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako nangugulila. Bakit nga ba?_

_At ano ang tinutukoy ni mama. At bakit Tomoyo?_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Nung buhay pa si mama, hindi nya ako iniwan mag-isa. Lagi kaming magkasama at namamasyal. Lagi nya akong hinahagkan na parang matagal na kaming nagkahiwalay.

Bagamat kami ay lagging namamasyal at pumupunta ng ibang bansa, ay hindi nya ako hinahayaan umalis ng mag-isa. Makakasama raw sa kalagayan ko, masasaktan lang daw ako at makakalimot daw ako. Hindi ko maintindihan ang mga sinabi nya at bakit ako makakalimot. Hindi ko matandaan na nagkasakit ako para mangyaring ito ay makakasama sa aking kalagayan. Isa pa ng bata ako, lagi nya akong hinahayaang makasama sina Sakura, Syaoran at Eriol. Bakit ngayon hindi. Maari ko pa rin namang pahintulutan na ako ay bantayan ng aking mga bod guards kahit nakakailang.

Hindi ko naintindihan at hindi nya ito nilinaw sa akin.

Minsan ay tinanong nya ako kung saan ko daw gusto pumunta. Sabi ko : "Mama, masyado namna ata tayong namamasyal hindi kaya mapabayaan mo na ang negosyo?" At katulad ng lagi nyang sinasabi, "Hangga't may pagkakataon pa akong makapiling ka.

_Mama may sakit ka ba?_

_Anak ikaw ay lagging mag-iingat, makakasama sa kalagayan mo ang tension kaya't dapat tayo ay magbakasyon._

_Sonomi(_ sa kanyang isipan) _"Habang hindi pa bumabalik ang alaala mo, at hanggat hindi ka pa nya inaagaw sa akin ng iyong asawa."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonomi POV

Tumunog ang aking cellphone. Maaring ang makulit na CEO ng Tanabe Corp. ito.

**Hello, Daidouji Sonomi speaking….**

_Si Eriol po ito, sana hayaan nyo kong makasama kayo?_

Si Eriol, ang umagaw sa aking anak. Hindi ako makikipagkita sa kanya, ngunit matalino sya at kung ako ay tumaggi ay baka magduda sya. Baka matunton na nya kung nasaan si Tomoyo.

**Sige, kumain tayo saan mo gusto?**

_**Bakit hindi po sa may Caffe de Ellise. Maari po bang mamayang tanghalian?**_

Nakakapagtaka at parang nagmamadali naman syang Makita nya ako, nagduda nab a sya?

**Ok magkita na lang tayo mamaya.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sa Caffe

Ang tagal naman nya sa tingin nya ba iintayin ko sya. Tanghalian ang sabi nya at ngayon wala pa sya!

_Sorry mama kung natagalan ako. _

Tumayo ako at nilingon ko ang boses. Isang ama ang aking nakita. Hawak hawak nya ang kanyang anak.

_Mama si Nadesico po, anak naming ni Tomoyo. Nadesico magmano ka sa lola mo._

Anak nila ni Tomoyo. Ang aking apo ay inalisan ko ng ina. Nagkamali na naman ba ako? Tomoyo patawarin mo ako. Tomoyo dapat malaman mo……

_Mama!_

Nagmamadali akong umalis. Nagmamaadali akong umuwi…nagmamadali upang maituwid ko ang aking pagkakamali. Nagmamadali upang aking maipakita ang tunay na ppagmamahal sa aking anak at sa pamilya nya.

Patawad Tomoyo.

Patawad Eriol

Patawad mahal kong Nadesico.

At isang nagmamadaling ambulansya ang narinig papunta sa Tokyo General Hospital.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako palaging tinatawag nito at hindi ko maalala kung bakit.ganito na lang ang aking pangungulila.

Lagi nalang ako nahihilo at sa tuwinang aking tinitignan ang singsing na ito ay sumasakit ang aking ulo.

Hapon yun at malapit ng lumubog ang araw. At muli kong tinitignan at iniisip kung sino ang nagbigay sa akin nito. Anong klaseng singsing nga ba iyon.

"_Tomoyo, ako na ang bahala kay Nadesico, magpahinga ka na lang muna."_

Ahhhhhhhh, ang sakit ng aking ulo. Mama!

"Miss ok lang po kayo?" isang maliit na tinig ang aking narinig.

"Oo, nagiisa ka? Ang aking tugon

"Kasama ko po ang papa kaso, bigla po ako nawala" ang nangingiyak na tinig.

_Nasaan ang kanyang ina?_

"Ano ang pangalan mo?

"….Nadesico… po… Nadesico Hiira…"

Ahhh ulo ko at inakap ko ang munting anghel. Pamilyar sya. Parang nahagkan ko na sya. Parang akin sya…

Ahhhh…anak ko……Patawad.

"Nadesico! Nasan ka?" _huwag mo ko iwan anak ko, huwag mo ako iwanan, hindi ko kaya kung pareho kayong mahihiwalay sa akin!_

"Nadesico! Nasan ka?"

Isang pares ng malamlam na mga asul na mata ang aking nakita. Pangungulila. Kalungkutan. Takot. Pagmamahal.

"Papa?"

"Eriol"

"Mahal…"

Hindi ko malaman kung sino ang tinutukoy nya.

Ahhhhhhhhh at ang lahat ay naging itim.

"_Tomoyo, ako na ang bahala kay Nadesico, magpahinga ka na lang muna."_

_Naalala ko na sila. Ang pamilya kong naiwan. Nag pamilya kong nalimutan. Anak na napabayaan at asawang kinalimutan._

_Ito na kaya ang ipagtatapat ni mama?_

"Eriol patawarin mo ako… patawarin mo si mama"

"Para sa ating pamilya."

At luminaw na ang lahat.


End file.
